I Have a what?
by Prustrian Informant
Summary: PRUAUS; Gilbert comes to after the fall of the Berlin wall to find himself in for a bit of a shock. Yaoi mentioned, yaoi might appear later, multi pairings Review or see this story go unfinished *evil laughter*
1. Waking Up To Hienrich

Berlin 1989

Gilbert awakened to find himself on the couch of his younger brother Ludwig's couch or he assumed it was Ludwig's. Gott, don't let him be dreaming again. He really didn't want to see that bastard's face again. The jackass standing over him with the room looking like a perfect copy of West's place, minus something. Or maybe it was someone else's that had been close to him that this room looked to belong to… he couldn't remember anymore.

Here we go, Ivan's coming.

Footsteps approached and Gilbert tried to move, finding it impossible. Something was holding down his leg and arm. He was trapped! Schiesse, he must have gotten patched up by Lithuania again.

That idiot! How many times did he have to tell the guy that he was a bastard and he made everything worse?

"You're awake?" A little boy ran over and bounced by the couch excitedly. "JA! AWESOME! DAD! VATTI! HE'S AWAKE!"

Gilbert stared at the boy in wonder. Why did the kid look like Roderich? That was weird.

"I'm coming, Hienrich. I'm coming." Roderich appeared in the doorway looking absolutely exhausted.

"You take too long," the boy complained.

"I was working in the study on some things for Ludwig."

"Yeah?" He laughed a bit, "I'm surprised you weren't in the music room."

"Shouldn't I say the same to you?"

The kid winced before quickly smirking, "I was checking up on him."

Roderich's attention took a minute to spare him a glance before his attention went back to the kid, "go practice. I'm going to talk to Gilbert for a few minutes." The kid groaned loudly, "and Hienrich? I expect you to have gotten at least past the first measure when I come to check on you."

"…fine. Prissy dad…"

"Now, Hienrich!"

The boy walked out sullenly and Gilbert frowned, "since when have you had a kid?"

Roderich shook his head and sat down next to him on the couch. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long, who's Hienrich?"

Gilbert winced as Roderich ignored his questions and started to what he assumed was checking his bandages. "You're healing up well…"

"You didn't answer my question."

Roderich blinked in surprise before pushing his glasses back up, "Hienrich is my son of course. I would assume that you were listening to our conversation-"

"Who's the mom?"

Roderich remained silent as he continued to check the wounds and Gilbert growled at him.

"Specs."

"…I am."

That was different. "Specs, guys don't get pregnant."

"It was a shock to a lot of people. My bosses were furious, but there was no use in denying I was pregnant when Hienrich was finally born."

Okay… "So who's the father then?"

Again that silence came. What the hell? Why was it that Specs was being so fucking quiet?

"Roddy?"

"I thought you might have guessed already."

"How? He looks like you."

Roderich set some of the old bandaging that was soiled onto the table and pulled some new wrappings out of the first aid kit nearby. "Who do you think is the father? Who does he seem to act like?"

That was kinda hard to say… "Hungary?"

"Nein. Eliza had nothing to do with him. They don't get along in any way, shape, or form. I've tried everything to get them to talk to each other, but they insist on fighting."

Gilbert laughed a little, wincing at the pain his chest wounds were causing him. "Awesome."

"I figured you would say that."

Gilbert waited a few minutes before; "is it West…?"

"Gilbert, nein. It's not Ludwig."

The boy returned, flute in hand and was attempting to hide just behind the doorframe.

"uh…" Gilbert watched him closely. He was actually kind of good at hiding. The only thing that gave him away was the Mariazell-like piece of hair that stuck up. As if sensing him, Roderich sighed.

"Hienrich? I know you aren't standing by the door again."

"Of course not! I'm too awesome to be…crap!" He went running and Roderich just shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"He seems to act familiar…"

"Are you hungry?"

Gilbert shook his head, "no, I'm curious. Who does he act like?"

Roderich stood up and grabbed the bandages from on the table, "would you like something to drink? We've been watching over you, but it's been a while since we gave you something."

"Some beer would be awesome."

"I should have guessed."

"Yeah, probably. So anyway, who's the father?"

The Austrian smirked a little, "I'll tell you when you are in better health."

With that, the man left.


	2. Surprise, Surprise

"Kesesese~"

Gilbert opened his eyes and looked over to find Hienrich pulling a sleeping bag into the room. He laid it out next to him by the couch and Gilbert smirked, "disobeying Roddy?"

"So?"

"Yeah, I'm so awesome even his own kid can't stay away."

Hienrich paused and held his pillow against his chest, glaring at him. "I'm not just his kid."

"You look a lot like him."

The kid's glare grew darker, "maybe if my other dad had been around more I would look different."

Gilbert shrugged, "your dad wouldn't answer me when I asked him who your dad was so I wouldn't know."

Hienrich started to say something when he suddenly ducked behind the couch as Roderich's footsteps approached. The aristocrat flipped the light switch on and tapped his foot impatiently, "Hienrich, I'm not going to follow you around all night."

"AW, COME ON!" Hienrich popped out and gave him an innocent look.

"Nein! Upstairs, you have your own room."

"But I wanna sleep in here!"

"Move Hienrich! Don't make me call Uncle Ludwig over here."

Gilbert froze as the kid whined and argued with Austria. _Uncle_ Ludwig. Roddy wasn't related to West… wait…

"Heinrich."

"Please?"

"Nein."

"I'll be really good! I'll even go to sleep at a decent time for once!"

"Hienrich… wait, what do you mean _for once_?"

Hienrich squirmed uncomfortably, "nothin'."

Roderich frowned deeper, "I'm going to call Uncle Ludwig over here-"

"NEIN! He'll get really mad and make me clean the bathrooms again!"

Gilbert froze as it suddenly came to him.

"I'm the father…"

Roderich paused in the argument, looking him in the eyes. They stared at each other for a minute before Hienrich whined again.

"Come on! I _really, really _want to! I promise to let vatti sleep and I won't keep him up or anything! I'll even be awesome and get him water and juice and stuff!"

Holy crap! It was true! He was right!

"Hienrich… fine, but you have to go upstairs and clean up your room and I better not see Gilbird sneaking into my room again like last night."

"I promise!" Hienrich went running for the stairs and Roderich ducked his head out of the room.

"AND BRUSH YOUR TEETH!"

"AWESOME!"

Gilbert stared at the aristocrat. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

The Austrian looked over and shook his head, "I was going to tell you. I said that earlier. But you were still bleeding out and I didn't, and still don't by the way, want you to be trying to get up or anything."

"When did you-"

"It was around the time that the wall went up. Nine months after you went to the other side I had him. Ludwig helped out a lot, he brought Gilbird over and your bird has been with him nonstop ever since."

Gilbert sat up a bit and shook, "it's been… all this time I've been over on the other side and…"

Roderich walked calmly over and sat down next to him, "calm down. This is why I didn't tell you immediately. You should not be sitting up."

"I don't care, you should have told me sooner."

Roderich winced as Gilbert found himself raising his voice. "What would you have done differently? What does it change that you've had a few hours to stop bleeding before finding this out?"

"Oh, right. Can't be bleeding all over your precious couches, now can we? I forgot you Austrians don't give important details to the wounded."

"I was going to tell you! I don't give a damn if you bleed all over my couches, it's only that you would have probably killed yourself trying to get up and then we would have had a new problem besides your broken bones."

"Who gives a-"

"STOP FIGHTING!" The two looked over to find Hienrich standing in the doorway holding Gilbird and frowning at them. "Geez, old people… and you said I might bother him. Geez, Dad."

"You're right…" Roderich stood up and walked over, pausing next to the boy.

"Kesesese~" Hienrich hugged him and shook his head, "uncle was right about you two."

"Gute nacht Hienrich."

"Night!" Roderich walked out and Hienrich shut the door behind him before laughing more, "kesese~ he's always too much of a stiff for his own good."

Damn, how had he missed the awesome attitude? It was blatantly obvious. "He has his moments."

Hienrich walked over and sat down next to him, holding Gilbird.

"Gilbird! Hey my awesome chick. What's going on?"

_Chirp_.

Hienrich held him up, "I've been taking care of him while you were gone! Dad couldn't-"

"That has to get confusing."

"Huh?"

"Calling both Roderich and I dad," Gilbert shook his head.

"Yeah, no. I call you Vatti and dad is just dad." He grinned, "that way I don't have to call one of you mom and there's a different name for you both."

Huh, "awesome, but I would call Specs mom anyway."

"I know, right? Then again, dad might get mad… So is it true that you got beat up by Hungary? She keeps saying she did, but I think she's wrong. She's a jerk."

Gilbert laughed and wrapped an arm around the kid's shoulders. This was awesome. "Nah, she's just jealous because I got into your dad's pants before… wait, am I even allowed to talk about this stuff with you?"

"Uh…"

"Hienrich?"

"Pfft, only dad and uncle Ludwig call me that. I usually go by Gil."

"Gil?"

Hienrich laughed, "Yeah! I was named after you, but I got a middle name. Hienrich. That's why you always hear that name."

That made sense, but still. "I'm not supposed to talk about getting into Roderich's pants with you am I?"

"…technically, only Francis and Antonio aren't allowed to… or Hungary… or Lovino… or the other guests that come around or that we see…" Hienrich er- Gil paused for a minute before puffing himself up, "but you're my vatti so it's awesome!"

"Fine, but no telling your dad that I told you… Hungary is just mad that I got into Roderich's pants first and took his vital regions. She was just jealous."

"Frying pan witch…"

"Exactly!" Gilbert and Gil both laughed quietly in the room.

"So… you need anything?"

"I would kill for a beer."

"Dad said I wasn't allowed to get you one."

"Wurst?"

"Dad said that you can't stomach that right now since you've been only having fluids for the past couple weeks."

"Schiesse… I guess not then."

Gil leaned closer and smirked, "so is it true that you and Uncle Ludwig beat the French and kicked the English all the way to their island?"

"Hell yes! Arthur was wetting his pants; we were beating him so bad."

"Awesome! Then dad told me about when you and him were in a war against France!"

"We beat Francis up so bad he didn't know what hit him." Gilbert looked over at the kid and raised a brow, "Roddy told you all that?"

"Yeah… it's kinda lonely when it's only me and him around the house." Gil sighed, "Dad really missed you. He tried to hide it and stuff by having Uncle Ludwig come and visit or letting me go spend the night with Antonio or in Italy, but whenever I came back he looked really tired, like he hadn't slept at all and he would always be staring out the window or off into space like he was reminiscing when I said something that reminded him of you."

Gilbert shut his eyes and tried to picture what the kid was saying. "He might have been just-"

"Then Antonio brought me back here once because I forgot Gilbird and he wouldn't let me come into the house when we found dad's car parked wrong. He was in the house for what seemed like forever and finally I had to go to the bathroom really badly so I went up to the house and snuck in really quietly and found dad crying in the music room."

Ouch. Gilbert sat stiffly and found himself being hugged closely.

"You aren't going to go back, are you?" Gil seemed to shiver a little. "I mean, you just got up and you and dad were fighting and-"

"Fuck no. I'm not leaving. Specs would have to kill me to get me out the front door."

Gil hugged him a bit tighter and Gilbert felt his shirt getting wet. "…awesome…"

Gilbert couldn't have put it any better himself.


	3. Gil und Gilbert

"How many pancakes do ya want?"

"I'll have a huge stack, Gil!"

"AWESOME! ME TOO!"

"AWESOME!"

Roderich walked into his kitchen to find the Hienrich cooking at the stove while Gilbert sat nearby. "Gilbert, you shouldn't have moved-"

"The couch was boring! Vatti was falling asleep!"

"That's the idea…"

The two waved him off in dismissal and Roderich shook his head.

"How many pancakes do you want dad?"

"I will have one or two. I'm not very hungry this morning."

Gilbert snickered, "Roddy likes sweets far too much to ruin his appetite for them with pancakes Gil! It's not aristocratic to fill up your stomach this early."

"Pfft, must suck to be an aristocrat!"

They both laughed and Roderich flipped the paper open from where it sat on the table. He had the distinct feeling that he should not have allowed them to spend the night in the same room.

"Whoops!"

Roderich looked up as Gilbert started to laugh at the pancake now sticking to the kitchen ceiling. "Don't worry about it Hienrich, I'll get it off after you finish cooking."

'Thanks Dad!"

"Mhmm." He returned to the paper and paused to find Gilbert's arm snaking around his waist, "Gilbert, I still think you shouldn't be up, let alone moving."

"I feel fine. Geez. Anyway, we have to talk later." He was trying to get the arm cast to unhook from where it had gotten caught on his shirt and Roderich sighed, removing the snag for him.

"About?"

"You'll see."

That did not sound promising.

"HIENRICH!"

"UNCLE LUDDY!" Hienrich abandoned the stove and went running for the foyer where they had heard Germany shout. Roderich got up and quickly saved the pancakes that were being cooked before setting the plates down on the table. Hienrich was bouncing around excitedly again, "-and then he told me about the time you and him were fighting against some guys on your border that tried to attack you and how there was this one time that you were both traveling in India and found all this awesome stuff with dad and-"

Germany nodded and sat down in the only free chair left. "bruder, I'm glad to see you're awake again."

"It's pretty awesome to be awake again." Gilbert grabbed the syrup and started to drown his pancakes. "I missed a lot of crap."

"The important thing is that you're back though."

Gil could hardly sit in his seat as he bounced. "Uncle Luddy! We should go play the games that you and Vatti used to play when you were little!"

Roderich put a hand on Gil's shoulder and he pouted.

"Hienrich, sit down and eat. No one is going to vanish before you're done."

"Oh, yeah, right. I forgot about my pancakes!" He grabbed the syrup and began to eat with vigor.

Ludwig grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and started to cut it on a spare plate as Gilbert also began to eat. "So, did you finish the immigration paperwork?"

Roderich nodded, "it took a while, but I got it done."

"Gute. If you want I'm heading south to visit Feliciano. I'll drop them off for you."

"That would be fine."

Roderich finished eating and relaxed a little. It was a nice change to have everyone back together in the same room.

Ludwig looked over at him, earning a nod, and the other two finished eating after a while. "Hienrich? You want to come with me and visit Feliciano?"

"Uh… well…" Hienrich looked at Gilbert.

"Hey, go tell him I'm up and awesome."

"SWEET! LET'S GO~"

"Hienrich, I expect you to get your coat."

"Aw~ COME ON!" Both he and Gilbert whined, earning a rather peeved frown from the Austrian.

"Coat or I'm sure I can find Ludwig to find a job for you to do…" The kid went shooting up the stairs only to return a minute later with his coat and boots.

"This is going to be awesome! Then I can also get that cool pasta recipe from him!"

Roderich grabbed the documents on immigration and handed them to Ludwig; forcing himself to stay stoic. Not everything about Hienrich personality-wise was Gilbert. Gilbert didn't seem to notice in the slightest.

"Is it the one with all the spices?"

"Uh… No."

"Dang," Gilbert pouted, "Feli makes killer pasta."

Hienrich bounced happily, "I'll get that one too! Oh! I'll bring him back with us. Can we uncle Luddy? Bitte? We can play futball!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes and opened the front door, "maybe. We'll see if he's not busy or anything."

"Feliciano would make time if you asked him too! He likes you!"

The door shut and Gilbert laughed, "that's so awesome."

Roderich nodded, "Hienrich is a good child when he wants to be. He also leaves a lot of messes though." He looked at the pancake sticking to the ceiling and Gilbert snorted.

"Yeah, he's awesome. I gotta talk to you still though."

"About?"

Gilbert walked slowly forward and his whole face turned serious, "Gil saw some things…"

"I assure you that I did not have sex while Hienrich was under this roof."

"Dang," Gilbert winced, "that had to suck! Although, you usually are pmsing so it's really probably not a big deal. Gott… I would die from no-"

Roderich sighed, "are you trying to get to a point or get into a conversation about how many others you have done while you were in the East?"

Gilbert blinked, "I… I didn't mean it like that!"

"Gilbert. I really don't have the time for this."

"WAIT!" Gilbert grabbed him as he turned to leave and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'm not done with this conversation."

"What is it then," Roderich asked warily.

"Let me finish my question then. Geez," Gilbert took a minute to compose himself (or that's what Roderich assumed he was doing) before continuing, "Gil said that you acted weird while I was gone."

Schiesse.

Roderich stayed quiet for a minute, getting control of himself. "….I acted no differently than usual. Now if you'll excuse-"

"Should I ask Antonio then? About when Gil forgot Gilbird here at the house?"

DAMN!

"I don't know what you're talking about, Gilbert." Roderich headed into the kitchen.

Gilbert followed, "hey! I'm trying to talk to you! It's rude to walk away from people!"

Roderich looked over his shoulder at the Prussian chasing after him, "you need to rest. It's only been a couple of weeks and you were injured terribly-"

"Geez, what is it with you and dodging questions? I'm not sleeping or laying down or any of that shit until you talk to me."

Well he was going to be standing around for a while…

…

Not that he cared so much…

…

Damn!

"Fine." Roderich turned around and pulled him along to the living room. He could at least get the fool onto the couch so that he didn't open any wounds further. "I was very miserable while that wall was up. The decreased trades made all of Western Europe suffer. It was hard on us all."

"Pfft, nice cover story." Gilbert lay back onto the couch and pulled him down with him, "but I think you missed me."

Roderich sighed as he shoved a pillow behind the Prussian. "Very well then," he wasn't going to start feeding that ego any more than he already had.

"Kesesese~" Gilbert pulled him down to his mouth and kissed him, making Roderich burn and blush profusely.

"…"

Gilbert released his head a little and grinned, his warm breath in Roderich's face. "I totally knew it Specs. You can't lie to me and you suck at lying to Gil."

"I have… no need to lie to Hienrich."

"That why you always sent him off when you were really missing me?"

"What in the world gave you that idea? I did not send him off anywhere."

"But you conveniently had people come over to offer him the chance to stay with them when you were feeling lonely."

Roderich tried to pull back and Gilbert grabbed him again, "I ain't afraid of Gil coming home to see us like this on the couch. It's the way he was conceived after all."

"Gilbert… this is inappropriate."

"Tell me I'm wrong about the other nations offering to let him stay with them."

…

Gilbert snorted softly, "can't deny what is true, can ya Specs?"

"…I… had some trouble when he started to get older… when he was growing more rapidly it was not a problem. He played music, helped with the gardening, helped make Ludwig and I cheer up about the wall… but he started to act…"

"Pfft, he started to act like me so you started to have to keep getting reminded that I wasn't there and you missed me?"

"…something like that, I suppose…"

Gilbert wrapped his arms around the nation's waist and Roderich found himself pulled next to the Prussian on the couch. "Awesome. So you won't mind if I demand to have a little quality time with you while Gil's gone. I'm not staying on this damn couch if I have to be stuck alone."

Roderich shut his eyes and leaned against him lightly, "I suppose not…"

A/N: …it was the way he was conceived? Thank you Gilbert, I really needed to have the library see that on the computer screen. *is getting weird looks*

_**Anyway, R&R because I am a ridiculous author that eats reviews instead of food (I update usually during my lunches. XD)**_


	4. Why are the lights off?

Ludwig, Hienrich, and Feliciano headed up the steps and Hienrich jumped around animatedly, "we should play futball!"

"It's the winter time though… it's really cold, Gil…" Feliciano held Ludwig's arm tighter and the German sighed.

"Let's just get inside." He pulled the door open and they all got out of the cold and into the warmth of the foyer… which was dark with the evening shadows.

"Dad must have gone out to do something…"

"Nein, Hienrich. His car is in the driveway." Ludwig looked around and flipped a light on, flooding the room in luminance.

"Germany! I'm going to head into the kitchen and start making some pasta!"

"That's fine."

Hienrich headed over to the living room, "I'm going to check on-" He broke off as he looked into the room.

"What's wrong?" Germany headed over and shook his head at the sleeping duo on the couch. "…let's… just let them sleep."

Hienrich looked up at him, flushed, and frowned, "are you sure we shouldn't wake them up?"

"Ja, they are probably really sleeping for the first time in a long time…"

"GIL~! I'm making that pasta that you like! WANT TO HELP?"

"JA!" Hienrich went running for the kitchen and Ludwig shut the living room door quietly. At least now he didn't have to keep telling Hienrich that Gilbert was not going to run off from them.

_**A/N: Short, sweet, and to the point. Yep, the daddys had "quality time." XD**_

_**Why does this story amuse me so?**_


	5. Uninvited Nightmare

Gilbert woke up to feel couple of people sleeping against him. He blinked his eyes open and looked down to find Roderich and Gil sleeping against him. They definitely weren't on the couch anymore that was for sure.

Gilbert started to get up and felt not just one, but both of the two sleeping persons on him force him to remain laying down.

"Good morning comrade. You seem to want to leave…"

Gilbert's head whipped around and he nearly had a heart attack.

Russia.

He was in the house.

Roderich and Gil were out cold.

"Specs~ get up!"

Roderich mumbled in his sleep and shifted, "nngh, go back to sleep."

"SPECS!"

"Comrade, you will come home, da? You are bored of the warmth?"

"Go to hell!"

Roderich shifted and frowned in his sleep, "Gilbert, I don't care what you say, I'm not getting you a beer."

"Specs, of all the- GET UP!"

Ivan walked over and smiled brightly at Gil's sleeping figure. "Hmm… maybe you can bring your little friend too?"

"Get the FUCK away!"

"Gilbert, stop cursing. I don't want Hienrich picking those words up."

"RODDY GET UP!"

Gilbert felt Ivan brush against the bed and look at Gil with interest. "He looks like Austria… Strange…"

"Get the hell away from him."

"Gilbert? I think you may be feeling a bit homesick. You are certainly very talkative this evening."

Gilbert grabbed the nearest thing he could reach and threw it at the Russian, causing him to fall back a little. His arm winced in retaliation to being used when it was broken. Gilbert was going to regret that later.

"Dasvidanya, Gilbert. I'm afraid I cannot stay too long. I have things to do. I'll see you again soon though." Ivan smiled and Gilbert looked down to find Roderich finally, _finally_ waking up.

"SPECS-"

"Gilbert? What is going on? Some of us are trying to sleep."

Gilbert pointed and Roderich followed his gaze to find absolutely- nothing. The room was empty. Not even the door was open or anything.

"I… don't know what I'm supposed to be seeing."

"Russia was here."

"That's impossible, Gilbert." Roderich felt Gilbert's forehead in worry, "I have security in place that was made by Ludwig himself and the bedroom door squeaks so loud, we all would have awakened to it opening, let alone closing."

"He was here!"

Roderich started to comment when Hienrich woke up. "Geuten morgen…"

"Specs…"

Roderich sat up and sighed, "geuten morgen Hienrich. Watch Gilbert for me, I have to go take care of something quickly." He stood up and departed from the room, the bedroom door indeed squeaking loudly in protest to the nation's departure.

"Damn…"

Hienrich frowned, "is something wrong?"

"…Nein, I just thought someone was here and woke Roderich up."

The kid looked around, "who was it? I know Feliciano slips in here sometimes."

Gilbert frowned at that, "he what?"

"Sometimes Uncle Ludwig is traveling without him and he gets lonely. So he comes here to end up in my room."

"Okay…" Weird.

Gil continued, "he has a way of opening the door without it squeaking too. Dad hates it."

Bingo.

"How?"

Gil shrugged, "I don't know."

Damn…

He would have to find out from the Italian.

_**A/N: Russia, what? XD**_


	6. How do you do that!

Feliciano frowned, "what?"

"I just need to know how you get into Spec's room without him knowing," Gilbert reiterated.

"I don't really know. I have never actually had a problem with the bedroom door. Have you tried-"

"Yeah, yeah, I tried walking in normally. The door is louder than-"

Feliciano put a hand over his mouth and grinned, "I was going to ask if you opened the door while pulling on it away from the frame. It won't squeak when you do that."

Gilbert frowned, "how did you figure that out?"

"Practice. It's squeaked since I worked here for Austria."

"UNCLE FELI!" Gil came running in and Feliciano jumped up excitedly and caught the running child before he could jump him.

"GIL! HEY! I'm not your uncle though remember?"

Gil laughed, "yeah, but if you were awesome you would push at Uncle Luddy and start dating."

They both laughed at that, "you say the funniest things."

Enough of that though, Gilbert stood up and sighed, "Where's Roderich at, Gil?"

"Dad went to go talk to Ludwig. They're in the foyer…" Gil's gaze looked worried. "Did you really think that bad guy was around the house?"

"I'm positive he was."

Gil shivered and hugged Feliciano, "…"

The room was completely silent as they stood around and waited for someone to speak. Gil remained attached to the Italian as if he would be swept away by something if he didn't. Feliciano almost looked serious, even his curl hanging askew.

"Danke, Ludwig."

"It's not a problem. Don't worry about it."

The kitchen door opened and the three affiliates of the kitchen looked at their visitors. Whatever sorcery had held the trio impassive became void.

"Germany!" Feliciano practically flew over to the German, taking Gil with him. "What a surprise to see you here!"

"Hello Feliciano. I thought you were working with your brother today."

"We were going to but Spain came and then Romano was all about getting me to go visit someone. I think they were going to talk about something very important."

Gil grinned, "I know what they were talking about-"

"Heinrich, if you finish that sentence, I will have to punish you for speaking inappropriately." Roderich looked at the boy in surprise and disapproval, "we do not speak that in this household. You know that."

"Aw~" Gil whined a bit and the aristocrat shook his head.

"You know the rules."

"Pfft, the rules are lame."

"The rules are in place for a reason."

Gil frowned, "the rules don't do anything."

Roderich crossed his arms and frowned deeper, "they help keep this household in check."

"Why? Having the house in check is so dull you almost went into depression."

"Gil, that's not-"

"The only reason anything is different is because Vatti is here and still you want to enforce your stupid rules!" Gil turned and rushed out of the room, loudly storming his way up to his room before a loud crash commenced his bedroom door slamming shut.

"…That could have gone better." Ludwig remarked.

Roderich shut his eyes and slid distractedly into a chair, "he is upset. I only wish I knew what was truly bothering him."

"I thought he said that he didn't like the rules," Italy commented.

"Ja, ja, but he tends to say things are bothering him when it's something else."

Gilbert looked at them all and sighed, "I'll talk to him."

The aristocrat leveled him a look of dismay and almost pleading, "why?"

"He needs one of us and I don't think he'll open the door for you."

The sound of heavier electronic music poured in from the ceiling and Roderich sighed, "very well. I'll leave him to you."

The other two shuffled a bit and Ludwig pulled the Italian away, "we'll just be leaving. Gute evening. Give our best to Heinrich."

"Will do."

The front door shut a moment later and Roderich swept himself off to the safety of his piano and the beginnings of a concerto.

_**A/N: Angsty Gil, nein, go apologize before Roderich pulls out the CHOPIN! **_

…_**I don't even know, I think I need to write this more often than I am. **_

_**Side note for the awesome question in my reviews: Heinrich is actually somewhat common in Bavaria, Germany. I was there with my friend and we kept running into them. It was odd and highly amusing. **_


	7. I Really Don't Care

"Gil~"

"Nein!"

"Gil~! Open up."

"Nein! Go away!"

Gilbert blinked before kicking the door in and scaring the crap out of the kid, "I'm a Prussian kid. When I want in, I'm coming in; like it or not."

Gil tossed a record aside and glared at him. "I'm not apologizing to dad."

"Gute."

The boy paused. "What?"

"Fine. Don't apologize to Specs. Let him stay downstairs and play piano all night long and think about how bad a parent he is. Tomorrow he'll probably try to make it up to you and try to be better even though he's probably too stuffy an aristocrat to realize how to raise a kid. Point is, I really don't care what you do." He sat down and started to relax on the bed as Gil sat there confused.

"…wait… Don't you want me to apologize though?"

"Don't care~"

"What about-"

"Don't care~"

Gil huffed, "then what do you care about."

"Not being beat the shit out of. It's an awesome feeling that I'm planning on keeping."

Gil looked beyond confused, "so why did you come up here if you don't want me to apologize?"

"I came to listen to some awesome music that isn't piano."

"Oh."

Gilbert grinned a bit and yawned, "yeah, figure I'll just unwind here for a while. Might even sleep in here if that's awesome with you."

"Sure!" Gil seemed excited, "Dad has some extra blankets in the hallway and stuff that I can bring in here if you want!"

"Sounds gute." Gilbert stretched a bit and pat his little yellow bird as Gilbird hopped over next to him.

"Hold on!" Gil bounded out of the room and Gilbert looked again at the record that the kid had sat down. Chopin. Of course Specs would give the kid something like that. Funnier yet was that Gil would choose to want to listen to it while he was upset; the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

"Heinrich…" Roderich's voice drifted in from the hallway as the record playing in Gil's room ended.

"What?"

"I… I suppose if you want we can abolish the rules for a time. It's not as if you truly misbehave."

"…Really?"

"I expect not to have to deal with a great amount of troublemaking, but yes. I believe we are both able to survive without a written code of law in the house."

"Sweet!" Footsteps pounded lightly on the hardwood floors in the hallway and Gilbert grinned as he heard the Austrian hit the wall, unable to deal with the tackle/hug that Gil gave him.

"Um… Heinrich have you seen Gilbert? He said something about coming up to speak with you, but I didn't see him-"

"Yeah! He's sleeping with me tonight!"

"What?"

"It's gonna be awesome!"

Pfft, no doubt there was a very deep amount of blushing on the Austrian's face at this precise moment in time. Roderich did have a way of seeing the innuendo of something. Even if he didn't always show it.

"…He's…sleeping…with you?"

"Yeah! He came in and flopped down on the bed and said he would! Isn't it awesome?"

Kesesese~ The kid had spunk, that was for sure. Gilbert could remember Italy trying something like this when he was little too.

_"Aw~ Feli! What are ya doing?"_

_ Feliciano shook his maid outfit out as he looked over at him and stopped crying, "Austria won't let me sleep with him and Holy Roman is away."_

_ He grinned, "I would sleep with-"_

_ "Gilbert! You will not endorse Italy's improper behavior." Austria stood in the doorway, blushing furiously and glaring at them both. "Italy, go to your room and if I hear word of this indecent behavior again, I will increase your duties around the house."_

_ "Si." Italy hurried towards his room and Gilbert laughed._

_ "Nice, Specs, but the Italian wasn't talking about sex."_

_ "What? Of course he was. He at least had the decency to not call it that, but-" _

_ "Kesesese~ Thinking about me too much there Specs? Do you have me on the mind so much, you're actually taking literal sleeping for sex?"_

_ "…Gilbert, I don't know what is worse, your language or your ego." The Austrian turned away and Gilbert grinned. Such a prissy aristocrat._

_**A/N: …Feliciano NEIN! **_

_**That is all I'm going to say. I think I might be having too much fun writing this. **_

_**R yell, scream, bask in my awesome and whatnot. *is shot for being too Prussian***_


	8. Priss Fight!

"Vatti! I'm bored."

"You're bored," Gilbert looked over at him from the couch where the so called 'doctor' was busy getting his last cast off, "I'm going insane laying around on this couch. Come on, doc! I wanna go do something today."

The man sighed and continued working in silence.

"VATTI~"

"I know! Gott, this is going slow. Next time just tell Specs that I will heal without the damn things."

Gil pouted from where he was perched upon the arm of a chair. "I told him that this time and he said that I was wrong."

"FINALLY!" Gilbert lifted his arm up and winced. "DAMN! See what happens when you leave my arm to rot in some plaster. I'm going to be sore for days!"

"It healed faster than we thought," the doctor complained, "we didn't know for a while if you would even be able to move it again."

Gilbert made a show of moving said limb and smirked mockingly, "hey. Guess what? I can move it."

"Kesesese~"

The doctor sighed and gave him a peeved glare, "well maybe next time you can be awake and tell us what to do or better yet you can show me your master's degree in medicine."

"Huh, must have left it in my other pants."

Gil grinned as the doctor stood up. "I bet you did, Herr Beilschmidt. However, I will be coming back in a few weeks to check on your injuries and make sure that everything is in order."

Gilbert yawned, "whatever. I'm bored of you."

"I can assure you that the feeling is quite mutual." The man turned and began to pack his equipment up. "I'll just be sure to include your mouth on my bill."

"His what on your bill, Herr?" Roderich stepped in and Gil looked far too excited.

"His lip service," the man reiterated. "I was privy to a serenade of the man's complaints."

Roderich looked in a bad mood, "and what would this have to do with the bill?"

"I did not come here to listen to his issues and emotions. If he would like that kind of treatment, he should go to a therapist."

"I see…" An aura seemed to encompass the air around the aristocrat and pass through the room, causing Gil to rush over to Gilbert and shudder a bit. "So let me see if I have this correctly, you are going to charge me more for the fact that you are incapable of compassion to the plight of someone who has only recently been freed from decades of subjugation and oppression?"

Oh, holy schiesse.

Gil scooted close and leaned near him, "holy crap, it's a priss fight. Should we attempt to sell tickets?"

Gilbert snorted a bit as the two men continued to have a 'chat'. "If we're selling tickets, I think we'll sell out fast."

"Kesesese~ That's all the more reason to sell."

Roderich took a step into the room and the thick atmosphere grew colder. "By what rights do you suppose you have that allows you to make statements such as that?"

"Sir, I have no need to explain; however, the mere fact that I was forced to listen to the likes of uncouth, inappropriate-"

"It's a disappointment to see just how far our Austrian institutions have fallen by allowing such unsuitable bedside manners to pass through our universities and receive such honors."

"Now see here…" The doctor stood up, "just because you have a high standing in the government-"

"Nein, you have no authority in this household to be raising your rates or complaining in such a manner. From what I have heard, the complaints that are often given by patients are ignored unless it has to do with the health problems that have brought them to seeking such aid."

"Yes, however-"

"However nothing. You have taken an oath to helping those in need and forcing the patient to pay more only because they happen to have suffered is no manner to which a person of medical knowledge should act."

OWNED DOCTOR!

Gilbert wrapped an arm around Gil and watched as the doctor sputtered. "I… that is… You can't seriously…"

"I assume from your current disposition that you have no counter for that. I expect to see the medical bill on my desk by Monday without the expense for mein liebling's 'mouth'. Do we have an understanding?"

"…Fine." The man walked towards the doorway and paused to give Roderich a glare, "I will say that I rue the day that full integration becomes normal. Some nationalities are not meant to be together."

Oh dear mother of Gott, that guy was going to die.

"…Heinrich, take your Vatti and go play in the kitchen."

There was no way in-

"But DAD~"

"NOW!"

Gil went running for the door and disappeared in mere moments. Gilbert did not follow. He remained seated and watched the sparks threaten to blow into a full out war. It was looking to get bad.

Oh hell, yes.

Roderich and the doctor glared at each other; the doctor a few inches taller, yet Roderich holding a threatening aura.

This was going to be one of the greatest days of Gilbert's life.

_**A/N: Yes, because "Doctor vs. Austria" would be the greatest fight of all time. XD**_


	9. Dad read your books!

"You should have seen that left hook coming."

"Shush, Gilbert."

"Dad! That was AWESOME!"

Roderich looked over at him as Gilbert held an ice pack to his face and practically moaned, "this was not proper behavior."

"But you did it anyway." Gil piped up.

"Ja, that is because that racist bastard deserved every bit of the pounding that Roderich gave." Gilbert laughed, "and what a beating he actually did! It was awesome!"

"That's because dad was borrowing those fighting books that you wrote, Vatti."

"He did?"

Roderich's face went beyond the natural spectrum of red. "I… was just looking at a couple of things in them…"

"I thought some of those blows look familiar."

Gil smirked brightly, "heck yes! I got to help him with the moves too! It was so amazing. Dad was really bad at some of them though, so we had to get Uncle Luddy to help!"

Gott, this was so awesome!

Roderich sighed, "it was a necessary requirement that I become aware of some of your styles of combat."

"Sure~ Of course~"

"What?" Roderich glared at him, "it was!"

"Oh Specs, such a liar."

"Wha- I am not lying!"

Gilbert looked at Gil and wiggles his eyebrows at the kid. Making a show of it, "you're not lying, huh?"

"What in the world does that mean?"

"Nothing."

"…Gilbert, do you really want to get in an argument about something this mundane."

"You apparently do."

Roderich shook his head, "this argument is over."

"Is it?"

"…JA!"

Gil looked about to fall over laughing. He covered his mouth to hide his grin.

"Roderich. I think we need to go out as a family and visit someone."

Roderich stared at him and blinked, "why?"

Gil jumped up and grinned, "FUTBALL!"

"YES!"

"WHAT? NEIN!" Roderich stood up and winced.

"Aw~ Roddy is nervous because he can't play ball."

"I can play just fine!"

"YES! WE ARE GOING TO PLAY BALL!"

"We could go to the stadium and play!"

"…Gilbert, it's the middle of winter and the professional teams practice there."

"Great idea, Specs! We can watch them play!"

Gil jumped up and grinned, "yes! We are going to the stadium!"

"Hienrich? Wait," but the kid was already gone, running up the stairs and heading to his room to grab his coat.

"Gilbert! You know I have things to do today!"

Gilbert grinned, "hey, you're in a family, smart one. You have to learn to take part in it. If not, you end up with moments like the other night where someone is miserable and someone is pissed… Oh, and you have to make sure to restock the fridge with beer so we have decent drinks in this place."

A look of incredulity was dignified for that, "Gilbert, you have not been drinking! You're still taking meds for all the internal damage you have!"

"Specs~" Gilbert leaned against him, "beer is my air. Without it, I wouldn't last!"

"…remind me to sign you up for an alcoholic course."

"Only if it teaches about what alcohol is best~"

Gil returned and was bouncing by the door, "let's go! Let's go! Come on!"

Gilbert stood up and walked over, wrapping an arm around the boy, "yeah. Come on, Roddy. We have to get moving if we are going to make the game that starts soon."

"Very well, I suppose this is why I have permanent box seats for such things."

And that was how a small boy became very happy.

_**A/N: Aw~ How cute. :D It makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. **_

_**Time for Russia to return, da? *shot***_


	10. Comrade you will return, da?

"Comrade~"

Black nothingness encompassed the area, shifting in and out. It was like the television screen almost with its fuzz.

"Comrade? You need to wake up."

Why did it sound so strange? Surround sound blew the strange yet familiar voice out of proportion. No one had a home or a room that remained this silent. It was unusual, oppressive, and it was odd.

"Comrade? Do I need to carry you?"

That voice…

It sounded so familiar. It was someone he knew and had seen not too long ago. Someone who had played a huge part in his life.

Roderich?

No, Roderich didn't call him comrade. He called him liebling.

Gil?

"Comrade?"

Nein, Gil called him Vatti.

"I shall just go get your little friend, East, and then we can leave and go home. If you come back, then everyone else will come home and then we will have everyone be one with me."

…

He knew the person talking. That was a fact.

Something cold met his waist and Gilbert winced in his sleep. Oh, he was sleeping. That explained a lot.

He felt himself being moved upward, rising higher; away from whatever he was lying on. He attempted to roll away and the hands gripped him harder.

"…nnngh. Gilbert? It's getting cold over here."

The hands holding Gilbert released him to fall back onto the bed and something rolled onto him, snuggling close. The body was small and warm, cancelling out any chills that he might have felt.

"Comrade? You can leave now and come home."

"Dad? Vatti? I can't- HOLY CRAP THERE'S A CREEPER IN A SCARF!" That voice was obvious.

Gilbert opened his eyes and blinked up at the uninvited guest.

"Hello Gilbert. Hello… little one that looks like Austria."

"My name is Gil, you gigantic old guy!"

"Gil! Get back to your room!"

Gil smirked and held his saber at the Russian. When the heck and why the heck he had brought that was beyond Gilbert's scope of thinking. "I can kill you for trespassing into a private home!"

Russia smiled, "you act like Gilbert. How interesting!"

"Pfft, why don't you go knit or something, ya freak."

Ivan blinked, "I already knit today and I was just about to take Gilbert with me."

"Vatti is staying here."

"You think so?"

"Heck yes!"

Roderich shifted in his sleep, "Hienrich, language…"

Gilbert snapped out of his and glared at Ivan, "just get the fuck out of the house."

"Oh, but that would not be fun." The Russian shuffled in his pockets and pulled out a cloth, black and stained with something. He shook his head and smiled brightly at the two, causing a shiver to run down both of their backs in its wake.

Gilbert growled murderously, "Who the hell-"

The black void returned before he could finish his remark.

_**A/N: …VERDAMMT! WHO GAVE RUSSIA CHLOROFORM!**_


	11. Sickness

"RUSSIA!"

Gilbert sat up and Roderich frowned at him. "You're awake."

"Ja… Where's Gil?"

Roderich frowned deeper yet, "he's in his room. You both came down with fevers a couple days ago. I warned you both that running around in the snow after the futball game was unwise."

Gilbert frowned a bit. "He's sick?"

"Ja, you were both running dangerously high fevers. I had to call the hospital to send someone over and Hienrich was moved to the hospital for a night." Roderich looked exhausted, "he's fine now, though. However, you both are not going to be doing too much for a while."

"…That son of a bitch…"

"GILBERT!" Roderich glared at him, "I'm going to have to insist you stop cussing so loudly! Hienrich was just awake a few moments ago and he's already using some of that vulgarity."

"He's old enough to use it."

"…I don't want to end up with him cursing as much as Romano."

"Specs, he's going to start using that if you like it or not. If he thinks it's not that bad, then he won't use it as much."

"Or he will use it whenever he pleases and get into trouble."

Gilbert sat up and winced, "well, you have to stop mothering sometime. Geez…"

"I- I AM NOT MOTHERING HIM!"

"Roddy, you had a list of chores on the fridge, you control everything he hears from others, and you get after anyone who curses anywhere near him. You're a classic mother. Not that I mind too much," he grinned, "you would probably be smoking hot in some heels and a dress, but you're still a woman."

Roderich's gaze grew narrower, "I am not."

"Ja, you are."

"Gilbert. I'm not worried about tossing you out a window."

"Pfft, a man would have just tossed me out by now."

The aristocrat stood up and turned, "obviously, you are feeling better. I'll just be down the hall if you need me."

"Roddy, you know I was just messing with you. Get over here." Gilbert held his arms open and spoke up as the Austrian approached the door more. "HEY! NEIN! GET OVER HERE!"

The door was opened.

"RODERICH! I TAKE IT BACK! MEIN GOTT! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND TAKE CARE OF ME!"

Roderich looked over his shoulder and raised a brow, "you seem well enough."

"NOT FUNNY! GET OVER HERE!"

The man returned to the side of the bed and Gilbert took the liberty to pull him into bed. "Geez…"

Roderich hugged him back awkwardly, "you will not call me a woman again."

"Fine… Gott, there was something I was going to tell you, but you made me forget."

"I'm sure it wasn't that important."

"Ja, it was."

Roderich merely shook his head and snuggled in close before falling asleep.

_**A/N: It was IMPORTANT! GOTT! –walks away-**_

_**Anyway, sorry. I was updating so well in the beginning too. I have bags to pack for my trip I'm taking and then the whole Japan incident had me freaking out over an old friend (SHE'S ALIVE... and in China. ^w^ ). **_

_**Read and Review as always. It actually keeps this getting updates as well as on my other stories. **_


	12. Scarfed Man

"Vatti…"

Gilbert heard it again. Gil was still sick. He should remember what was so important. It felt like there was something extremely important that he was supposed to be remembering and yet it was as if his mind was only half-functioning. It was aggravating and he nearly found himself yelling in agony at the reminder of his cluelessness.

"I'll go see him-"

"Nein," Gilbert kissed Roderich's forehead and stood up slowly. He was still recovering from whatever the hell had knocked him down. Roderich was being a priss about when and where he could go.

"Nein, lay back down. It's only been a week."

See? "Specs, West was tossing my ass in the front lines an hour after I woke up during the world wars and I was bleeding out my ears."

"Gilbert… That's disturbing. Remind me to chastise Ludwig for that the next time we see him."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and started to head to the door when Roderich wrapped his claws around his waist.

"Nein! Lay down!"

"Nein! My son is calling me."

"Nein. You are still recovering."

"Nein. I feel fine."

"Nein-"

Gilbert turned around and pinned Roderich down on the bed, kissing him deeply. He fumbled under the sheets until he found it. The one thing Roderich had been using when he couldn't get him to see reason; handcuffs. He slammed the first one on him and the other onto the headboard of the bed before backing away.

"Gilbert! Get these off me!"

"I will in a few minutes." He turned and walked (or rather, swayed) to the door. Turning the knob, Roderich spoke up and sounded even more pissed.

"Gilbert. You will not leave this room until I am uncuffed."

Gilbert did not respond by smirking and stepping a foot outside the door into the hallway as if to say, _you mean do this?_ A look that did not receive a look that said, _I hope you enjoyed sex before Heinrich because it isn't going to happen now._

"I'll be back in a minute, alright Specs. I just want to see my own awesome kid." He turned away and went down the hallway, pulling open Gil's door slowly.

"Vatti~ Don't let the bad man get you…"

"No one's gonna get me, Gil. I'm right here." Wandering in the room, Gilbert dodged several piles of clothing and a dirty hamper overflowing with articles of more clothes. Gil was still young, but he looked older and deathly pale. He looked like he was dying.

"Vatti…"

Gilbert clenched his fists and stared down at the boy. He felt useless. Here he had been stuck in bed for the week, having Roderich play nurse while Gil kept calling him and calling only to have Roderich keep returning.

"Vatti…"

Gilbert sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Gil's hand into his. "Hey, mein little awesome…"

"Vatti?" Gil opened his eyes and turned his head weakly, "Vatti, I don't feel gute…"

"Ja, you look a bit sick. Ya probably shouldn't have been eating so much pasta. You're turning Italian on me."

Gil laughed weakly, "but… uncle Luddy eats pasta."

"Ja, look at him. He practically lives with Feli." Gilbert forced himself to smile for the kid's sake. "You need me to get anything."

"Nein… just don't leave…"

"Can I at least go rescue Specs? He's kind of stuck in our bedroom."

Gil held onto Gilbert's hand, "don't leave me alone again…"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't… leave…me…"

Gilbert blinked before scrambling to pull the covers away from Gil's neck and checking his pulse. Aw, hell no! He better the hell not be dying! Gott, NEIN!

He sighed in relief at the normal pulse thumping against his fingers. The kid had just gone back to sleep. Still…

Gilbert picked him up and carefully made his way out of the room. The house seemed a bit somber with all the lights out.

"Gilbert! GET BACK IN HERE AND UNCUFF ME THIS INSTANT!"

"I'm coming!" He walked into the room and Roderich stared at him as if he'd grown another head.

"What in Chopin's name do you think you are doing? He's too sick to be moved!"

"Ja, und I was sick too. We can't look after him as well if he's away from us and I figured you probably wouldn't let me keep walking down the hallways so he's staying in here with us."

Roderich rubbed his head as though he was getting a headache before finally nodding. "…Fine. Just please uncuff me so that I can go und get his medicine."

Apprehensive, Gilbert settled Gil into the middle of the bed before releasing Roderich. Said Austrian forced him to lay down before he budged an inch towards the door.

"Don't let him fall off or anything and make sure he is warm enough."

"I know. Gott, stop being a woman and just go get the fucking meds."

"I'm not being a woman!"

"GO!"

Roderich glared at him before leaving the room and Gilbert rolled over to curl the little guy into his arms. Damn, Roderich had gotten to do this all the time. It was completely unfair. He hadn't even gotten to see the birth or anything. Hell, he hadn't even gotten to see Specs bitch about being pregnant.

"Vatti…"

"Shush, I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't let..." He coughed and Gilbert felt something hit his cheek. He pulled back to wipe his face and shivered at what it was.

"GIL! Stay with me. RODERICH!" Gilbert screamed for the aristocrat as held his son close.

"Vatti… don't let him get you…"

"Stay with me, dammit!" Gilbert felt himself tense up. He didn't know what the hell to do! He hadn't done anything close to the medical field. Hell, he didn't know CPR.

"Vatti… The scarfed man… He wants you back… he said… he won't let you leave…" Gil choked for air before lying still on the bed.

It was as if someone had turned off all the sound. Gilbert felt himself shaking uncontrollably as he reached down to feel for a pulse.

…

The scarfed man…

SHIT!

_**A/N: -runs off to cry- NEIN~! ANYTHING BUT THAT!**_


	13. Time Stop

Gilbert could hardly breathe as the next few hours ticked by. Roderich came running back into the room and threw a fit. He didn't spare a moment before calling the hospital and getting the ambulance to come. Gil wasn't breathing and his pulse was fading by the minute.

The big hand of the clock slowly worked its way up.

West came running into the hospital and started barking orders at people and complaining of incompetence. It would have been humorous if it had been any other time.

The big hand of the clock dropped downward.

The doctors were rushing through the area and the nurse was forcing Roderich and West to stay in the waiting area despite several threats and bribes. It was so out of character of them.

Again, the long hand ascended upwards.

Feliciano joined them in the lobby, carrying pasta and trying to cheer them all up with memories of their time with Gil. Roderich had a piano moved to the waiting room and just sat in front of it for a long time, unable to touch the piano keys.

Hours past.

Scarved man. Ivan… It was all his fault. He did this. He caused them all to suffer again.

"Gilbert!"

He looked up at Feliciano and blinked, "was?"

"Gil is going to be okay! It's not like he wasn't breathing or anything!"

"…" Gilbert stood up and turned, "Yeah… I'll be right back."

"Huh? Where are you going?"

Roderich didn't move as Gilbert walked over to the elevator and walked into the small compartment. The doors shut with Feliciano calling after him and Gilbert felt himself burn in fury.

He warned the Russian.

Now he had to follow through. Ivan better be praying.

_**A/N: You all know that I adore you all for your reviews! I have a gute reason for not updating! I wrote the story and read it before sobbing. It was AWFUL! So then I got writer's block and ran off to rp and then IT HAPPENED! I got my writing muses back. I will update more often again! MUAHAHA! **_

_**Who would like to read about Russia vs. Prussia! BATTLE ROYALE! *walks away laughing evilly***_


	14. I'll Cross that Bridge when I get there

"Ivan, I r-r-really have to go." Matthew stood up and set his mug of tea on the table. "Thank you f-for having me."

"Just stay a little long-"

"IVAN! GET THE FUCK OUT HERE AND BE KILLED BY THE AWESOME ME!"

Both Russia and Canada looked over at the door and stared at the intruder, standing upon the very door that had been keeping the snow out of the house. "Gilbert…" Ivan looked at him a little bemused, "I do not appreciate you kicking down my door. Although I suppose it is somewhat tradition… Then again there's no blood dripping onto it from you-"

Ivan was cut off from a punch to the face via Gilbert.

"GILBERT!" Matthew stared shocked and Prussia looked over at him before returning to work.

"YOU KILLED HIM!"

"Who?"

"MY SON YOU BASTARD!"

"…you sound like Romano."

"SHUT UP AMERICA!"

"THAT'S CANADA YOU ASSHOLE!"

Matthew looked at them both arguing and turned to the door, not sparing them another glance as he walked out the front door.

Meanwhile violet met crimson. Controlled fury met sadistic innocence.

"You killed my son, you fucking bastard."

"I merely knocked him out with the same stuff that I used on you."

"And that killed him."

The Russian's gaze stayed on him, egging him into moving. He gained ground slowly, a hunter approaching his prey, knowing full well the speed and lethal power of their prey. "Nyet, my little East. He died on his own."

"SHUT UP!" Gilbert went to punch him; his move predictable and easily countered as Ivan pulled him arm to the ground and started to try to pin him down.

"He was weak."

"SHUT UP!"

"He was merely a child."

"I SAID TO-"

"You can't expect much from such cattle."

"FUCKING BASTARD!"

"You know it too. There was no chance for him to survive. We live in a time in which only the strong survive."

Gilbert swung his leg through the air and connected with Ivan's neck, sending the man falling to the floor and reeling in agony. "You're right. Only the strong survive. That would be why I'm still going to be here when you die. I'll even help you stop breathing."

"You know they will blame your little Austrian for my death."

Gilbert spit a bit of blood out of his mouth and eyed the Russian with mounting fury, "I'll cross that bridge when I get there."


	15. He was weak

"Will you now?" Ivan tripped him up and leapt, managing to dig his fingers into Gilbert's arm before the Prussian picked him up and tossed him aside.

"I'm through talking to you, you psychotic sociopath."

"Ah, you are so quick to compliment me. I missed you the most."

Gilbert kicked him in the face and sent him falling against the coffee table. The slightly shocked Russian grabbed the bread knife off the table and prepared to attack. A move that he did in fact do as Gilbert when on the offensive and tried to jump him; the slice went deep into his arm.

"Schiesse!" Gilbert fell back and gripped his arm in an effort to keep the flow from dripping to the floor. "Fuck you!"

"You don't have to go back." Ivan smiled and head the knife at the ready. "You can stay here with me just like in the old times. I'll even get the old cuffs out just for you and clear out the paperwork that sits in the spot where you used to drip blood onto my office floor." He laughed a bit, "the stains are still there."

Gilbert didn't hesitate before feigning an attack to the man. He ducked at the last second and went around him before tripping him. The knife sailed through the air and landed on the floor, glistening in the dying fire of the room. The two silently eyed each other, gauging one another's resolve towards the only weapon in the room.

"You can stay with me, little Prussian. We practically share the same name."

"There's a reason I hate English. I'll never forgive Alfred for making that mistake with my country's name. It's Preussen not Prussia."

They leapt for the knife together and tussled through the living room. Their actions border lining on the animalistic.

Crimson pools covered the floors as two bodies lie in wait for aid. The blade glistened from a shallow breathing chest as the last light of the fireplace shone into the room; the sun turning its face to the other side of the world, unwilling to watch how this terror would end.

Snow turned to ice as the evening ensued.

_**A/N: YES! Such violence! Such enmity! This is far more interesting than what I had originally written for this chapter. **_


	16. What?

"Get the hell out of my way!"

"I'm sorry sir, but no one is allowed to enter this room without permission of Mr. Beilschmidt."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY OR LUDWIG WILL HEAR OF THIS!"

Gilbert woke up and looked around blindly. Everything was white. Stark white. He frowned a bit and woke up more to find himself in a hospital room.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have my orders."

"I don't give a damn for your orders. Call Ludwig up this instant and let me in that room."

Where were those voices coming from?

He looked around and found himself to be bandaged up. What the hell? Oh…right… Gil was dead.

"Alright! Alright! I'll call my boss."

"Gute."

"…What's your name?"

"Roderich Beilschmidt-Edelstein."

"…Um…Sorry."

"Just get out of my way before I shove you aside."

"Right."

The door opened and Roderich walked in only to pause and glare at him. "Gilbert."

"Specs…"

"What the hell did you think you were doing?"

Gilbert didn't quite remember everything that had happened. He was pretty sure he had beaten the shit out of the Russian.

"Well?"

"…Specs."

Roderich glared at him furiously, "and what the hell was I supposed to do when you ended up being a bloody pile of shit with Ivan when Belarus and Ukraine found you both?"

Right, he had forgotten about Belarus… ouch. He winced as he tried to move his arm. He was cut up bad.

Roderich shook his head and sat down in the chair next to the cot. He looked like he'd been through hell and back. His Mariazell wasn't even sticking up much. His eyes looked dull as shadows underlined them.

It made Gilbert want to cuddle him.

"Specs?"

"I'm not answering to you right now, dummkopf."

"Specs, get up here."

"Are you insane?" Roderich's head shot up and he stared at him in shock, "you are sliced up horribly! If I even attempted that you could bleed out."

"Don't care."

"I do so no."

"Specs~"

"NEIN!"

"Specs, get the fuck up here before I try to roll off this damn bed."

"You wouldn't dare." Heat from Roderich's glare could have turned the pristine white walls of the room black with its energy.

"Wouldn't I?"

Roderich reluctantly moved onto the bed and Gilbert sighed as he leaned a little close. He rested his head on the nation's shoulder and shut his eyes. "Damn…"

"I know…"

"Gott, I am an awful parent…"

Gilbert shook his head, "it wasn't your fault."

"Ja, it was. I let you both get sick when I could have prevented it. I should have-"

"Shut the fuck up Roderich!" Gilbert glared up at him, "it was Ivan's fault that Gil died, not yours. He kept breaking into the house and drugged Gil und I the night before we got sick."

Roderich stared at him, "that's not…"

"Feliciano knew exactly how to get into your house, Ivan must have figured it out as well. Gil ended up getting in the middle of mine and Ivan's fight."

"…Gilbert? You actually think that…"

"Es tut mir leid, Specs…" Gilbert forced himself to be able to hug Roderich and felt his face get wet. "I'm sorry…"

"Gilbert? Heinrich is not dead. He had his heart stop, but they managed to start it up again in the ambulance."

Gilbert fainted before he could even comment.

_**~.~**_

_**A/N: …I know, it's been a while hasn't it… Es tut mir lied, I had work and this chapter had to be edited five thousand times because it kept turning into depression central and I cried and deleted pages and typed and cried until finally this came to mind. Oh, and YAY! GIL ISN'T DEAD!**_


	17. West und Feli

Gilbert woke up to West reading next to him. "Where's Specs?"

"Roderich went home."

"Oh…"

Feliciano bounced into the room and smiled at them, "I found the vending machine and got us all something to drink!"

"Awesome! Please tell me you have beer!"

"Uh…" Feliciano started to decline when West interrupted.

"Bruder, why didn't you tell us about Ivan?"

Gilbert looked at West and frowned, "he'd only come once and there was no proof-"

"Since when have we needed proof?" Ludwig glared at him and set his book aside.

"Ve…"

"Feliciano," West looked away and calmed down a bit, "can you go ask the doctor again when my bruder can leave?"

"That's easy, the doctor said-"

"Feliciano…"

"Oh…si…" Feliciano turned and walked out of the room.

"West, I didn't-"

"I don't want to hear it, bruder."

It felt wrong not to say it though. "Es tut mir-"

"Bruder, if you apologize to me, I'll never forgive you."

"Where is Gil?"

"He's home with Roderich. The kid's been dozing just a little less than you, but the hospital released him."

"Gute."

Ludwig pat his shoulder lightly and went to go see what Feliciano had found out.

_**A/N: Sorry reviewers! I went on haitus and then went soft on this story. Promise right here, right now: the next chapter will be a long, awesome chapter full of the things that made you all actually read past the first paragraph!**_

_**-is working through examens, a job interview, and working at my other job- **_

_**IT WILL BE AWESOME, EVEN IF I MUST WORK THROUGH THE NIGHT!**_


End file.
